A Wanted Runaway
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: Sheri has always resented the life she has had so she runsaway after an incident with her stepsister, but when Striker comes along and ruins the rest of her life she will have to turn towards her mutations to help her and a certian pyrokenetic.
1. A Runaway

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own X-Men I only own Sheri and most of her life**.

* * *

+A Runaway+

A girl sat at a table that was hidden in darkness, in the bar. She sipped out of what could only be a glass of water watching the cage match that was going on only a few feet away. It had only been two days ago she had left her home, fleeing from the life she couldn't bare to live any longer. She replayed what had happened over time that had led to why she left.

_She was a normal girl yet at the same time you could tell she was somehow different. She had family and friends who loved and adored her. She also had enemies that hated her, for example her stepsister and stepmother. Sheri lived with her mother who was a sweet and caring woman but all the same she had some rough edges. Sheri loved the life she had and she wouldn't ever give it up no matter what but there is always bad things happening. One morning Sheri awoke in her bedroom to find she was levitating two feet above her bed but when she realized this she fell back down pretty hard. Sheri had totally tried to wipe it from her mind the rest of the day but it only was coming back to haunt her. That day she had frozen her orange juice as she had went to drink it. She had blamed it on the lunch lady who had been later lectured about having the temperature to low on the freezer. Another time that day was when Sheri had accidentally set fire to her pencil, which she had threw across the room. BIG MISTAKE. The classroom had caught fire and it had been blamed on the bad heating system in the classroom. When she had gotten home she had went outside to play with her dog, Demon, who was a Husky. When he ran to see her and she found him all dirty she held out her arms to hold him back but what she saw almost made her faint. All the dirt and mud that was on her dog flew off into the air. When she lowered her hands it all landed on a next-door neighbor and she had to keep herself from laughing at the state he was in._

_When Sheri was at the dinner table eating with her mother and her mother's boyfriend she had somehow tapped into their minds without realizing it and began to hear the dirtiest thoughts and she swore she was about to throw up. She was so freaked out she ran to the bathroom and shut the door. While she was washing her face trying to figure out what was going on she felt something walk past her legs and on instinct she threw her fist toward whatever had been near her leg and found metal claws extending from her knuckles. What had scared her was her very own cat Mittens but thankfully he hadn't gotten hurt because he had jumped away in time. Sheri straitened her hand and the claws went back into her knuckles and the place where they had come out healed instantly. She frowned at this and said, "I can't be one. Oh my god what am I going to tell Mom. If she finds out I'm a mutant I'm for sure going to get kicked out."_

Sheri was only fifteen then but now she was seventeen and soon to be eighteen in two months. She had overcome her mutation by hiding it from everyone but her father who was all but disgraced in her about it, in fact he had even found her spot a few miles away to drive up and practice them without people knowing she was a mutant. Sheri wasn't much of a girly girl, she was more of a rough and tough girl who didn't take any kind of stuff from anyone and loved doing guy things. Sheri even had known more about fixing things than her father did. She usually worked out in her dad's garage and that was how she had met Jason her crush. He was a sweet boy and one she considered an almost perfect guy but the problem was, her stepsister had her eye on him as well. Sheri would fight teeth and nails with her stepsister, Dawn, very often and most of the time Sheri won. Sheri had her alone time with Jason a lot and he even came to find out about her mutation and found it to be the coolest thing. He would sometimes even go to her practice area with her a couple of times to help her train and give her some advice on improvements. Jason and her were also big four wheeling fans and also loved to go driving around town for nothing than to just talk to each other, but then came that fateful day that had happened only two days ago that made her heart break.

_Sheri had just gotten home from her soccer practice to find none other than Jason and Dawn making out in her father's garage. Sheri lost her temper and as Dawn pulled away and smirked at her she felt it only worsen. Sheri had made her way over to her and was about to strike out at her when Jason blocked her but that didn't stop her. She had merely sidestepped him and lunged at Dawn who was caught off guard. Sheri had begun to punch the crap out of her but somehow she had managed to get away and out into the back yard but Sheri only followed her. Dawn turned around and said, "You lost Sheri, and I have him. I'm the one he's kissing not you. After all those times you fantasized about him, I'm the one that ended up with him and the best part is you can't do anything about it." Sheri's father and stepmother had been alerted about what was happening and made their way out of the house and through the yard where they were._

_"YOUR WRONG DAWNY I CAN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT," Sheri said and everyone watched in horror as her fists burst with flames that didn't burn her._

_"I KNEW IT, YOU'RE A FREAK JUST LIKE THOSE ONES THEY TALK ABOUT ON THE NEWS. I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT YOU AND YOU'LL BE SO RUINED THAT YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SHOW YOUR FACE IN THIS TOWN AGAIN," Sheri struck out with a burst of fire from her hands. Her stepsister immediately fell to the ground and rolled around trying to smother the fire out before she was burned alive. She finally managed to make it to the creek and jumped. When she stood up Sheri froze her to the spot and then made her into an ice sculpture. Sheri came to a conclusion she was going to leave town. She began to make her way towards the house but she was beginning to grow annoyed by her stepmother's frantic yells to defrost her daughter so she finally froze her as well into an ice sculpture._

_"Sheri where are you going, I'm sorry, please don't leave," Jason said as he ran up to stop her but she only turned around and punched him square in the face and he passed out from hard impact. She walked up to the house grabbed her bags and threw everything she owned in them while the whole time her father was trying to convince her not to leave as well and that they would come to get over it but she had made her decision. She was leaving and she wasn't ever coming back. Her father grabbed her arm to try and stop her from heading out the house with her bags but she only froze him as well. She threw her stuff in the car and then headed back in and began to rummage through their stuff trying to find any kind of cash she can. She finally left the house with about six hundred dollars in her pocket and with about twenty-five cents change._

_She climbed into her silver Tracker and pulled out her keys and started the ignition and sped out of there. She never even looked back. She drove to the nearest highway and started north from her home state, Tennessee, and soon ended up in West Chester, Pennsylvania at a bar._

She was now still in West Chester at that bar relaxing from the long drive. She had stopped a lot on the way up to this point to enjoy some sights and relax one night at a very cheap hotel. Sheri was heading to Boston where she had just heard recently on the news that it was still giving out the cure. She hadn't gone the first time for two reasons, 1 she had liked her powers and at the time no one had knew about them, and 2 the whole fiasco with Magneto. Sheri was going to drive strait through the night today and hopefully reach Boston tomorrow. Sheri finished off her glass of water and got up and began heading out the door but was stopped by some drunken man.

"Hey darling want to have some fun," he asked in a slurred voice.

"Want a broken nose," Sheri said yanking her arm from the man's gigantic hand but soon she found a couple of his friends around her as well. They began to harass her. She yelled for them to leave her alone but they didn't. She thanked the lord that someone had stepped in and stood up for her.

"I think the kid said she wanted to be left alone," a guy said with a weird hair cut and sideburns.

"And what are you going to do about it if we don't," the man asked.

"You do it and you'll find out," the guy that was sticking up for her said. The other men just glared at him and walked away.

"That's what I thought," the guy said turning around to look at Sheri and asked, "Are you okay kid." Sheri nodded and said, "Thanks for sticking up for me, I'm…" Sheri stopped for a moment and realized that last night she had seen herself on the news as a runway and no doubt this guy could have seen it as well so she came up with her nickname, "I'm Hera."

"Weird name where did you pick that up," he asked. Sheri felt a sharp emotional pain as she remembered that that was what Jason had called her for her mutant name saying it fit well with her powers, sort of. She never found it to be.

"An old friend, it's a nickname, I don't like my real name. What's yours," Sheri asked.

"The name's Logon," he said as he sat back down in a chair and shook her hand. Logon looked the kid over and he couldn't help but think he had seen her somewhere before. She had light brown hair that went to her mid back with different brown colored highlights in it. She had peach colored skin and bright red lips that seemed natural. She seemed to be about Rogues height and size. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jean pants with a long, yet tight black Linkin park t-shirt, and she was also wearing a short black leather jacket. She also had on a pair of black-heeled boots.

"Well thanks again I better be going," Sheri said and headed out the door and towards her car. She got in and turned her car on. She put on her seat belt and then drove out of there without knowing someone was following her. When she reached a stop sign she stopped and looked in the rear view mirror to see a black car with tinted windows. She raised an eyebrow but shook it off and just leaned over and put in a CD with different songs she had on her computer that she had burned off onto it. She flipped through it and soon found her song, 'Bitch- by Meredith Brooks.' She began to turn her car left and soon looked back in the rear view mirror to find that same person following her and she once again shrugged it off again and to pass the time by she began to sing to the song that was playing on her radio.

"_I hate the world today_

_You're so good to me_

_I know but I can't change_

_Tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel_

_Underneath_

_Innocent and sweet_

_Yesterday I cried_

_You must have been relieved to see the softer side_

_I can understand how you'd be so confused_

_I don't envy you_

_I'm a little bit of everything_

_All rolled into one_

_I'm a bitch, I'm lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your health, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_So take me as I am_

_This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man_

_Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous_

_And I'm going to extremes_

_Tomorrow I will change_

_And today won't mean a thing_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your health, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_Just when you think you've got me figured out_

_The season's already changing_

_I think it's cool ya do what you do_

_And don't try to save me_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your health, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease_

_I'm a goddess on my knees_

_When you hurt, when you suffer_

_I'm your angel undercover_

_I've been numbed, I'm revived_

_Can't say I'm not alive_

_You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

_Ending in long music."_

Sheri looked behind her again and found they were still right behind her. 'Now this is becoming ridiculous, no one will go this far and long behind me,' Sheri thought as she kept glancing behind her. She was about to pull the boldest moves she had ever done in her life. She turned the wheel all the way around and the car did the sharpest U turn it could do and then she sped off down the road and as she pass the black car she still found she couldn't see into the tinted windows but when she got far enough away from that car it did the same and her eyes almost fell out of their sockets. So they were following her.

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath and began to speed up and only found them doing the same. She looked down and made sure she had her seat belt on and then stopped right then and there. She was thrown forward but not far enough to hit the windshield or the steering wheel. She sat there for a second and rubbed her neck. She knew she had to have gotten whiplash from that but it was about to be worth it as she looked in her rear view mirror to see the black car pulling up. She undid her seat belt and then opened the door roughly and got out with a super pissed off expression.

"What in the hell is your deal," Sheri yelled as all four car doors opened. She watched as a naked woman who had red hair and blue skin all over got out of the passenger's side and smirked at her. She then looked at the driver's side and saw a boy about her age getting out. He had blond hair and a cocky smile on his face as well. Behind those two were two other people were. One was a girl with a tattoo on her face and another was a big guy that looked like he had a rock helmet on his head. Sheri knew she was in trouble now and more importantly these were mutants.

"I see you finally caught on," the blond headed boy asked.

"What are you doing following me," Sheri said with one hand on her hip.

"Doing our Job, we're here to get you and take you to Magneto," the blue girl said.

"Then you'll have to take me down in a fight," Isis said as flames danced across her hands. The blond kid smirked and said, "That's fine with me." He pulled out a lighter and flipped it open. In no time flames were dancing across his hands as well.

"To bad you can't create fire like I can Hun," Sheri said and threw her hand out and a blazing fire hit their car and it burst into flames.

"Magneto told you John not to destroy his car," the blue girl yelled.

"Yeah well it's her fault not mine," he said. Sheri was about to jump in her car but apparently the girl with the tattoo had the power over speed and she got behind her before she could even reach it and threw Sheri to the ground. Sheri slowly rose up and looked in time to see that John guy coming her way. She used her powers over earth to make the earth under his feet come up and encase in rock so he couldn't move. Sheri stood up and stared in completely shock as that one huge guy ran at her.

"Oh shit," Sheri said and quickly used her powers over air to fly herself out of the way. She hovered in the air and looked down at him and smirked as she said, "You can't reach me if I'm up here." John smirked underneath her and said, "he can't but I can, if you haven't forgot I still have my hands free." She watched in horror as a fireball was thrown at her. It hit her square in the chest and she was thrown not to far away. She got up and looked down at her shirt to find most of it singed and her bra was showing. She groaned in frustration and looked at him and glared and said, "You'll pay for that." She balled her hands into fists and struck them against the road and immediately a huge wave of earth was sent toward them and even more her car. She stopped it before it hit her car and sighed in relief and also watched as they all hit the ground hard. About that time she heard motorcycle coming from down the road. She waved whomever it was down and they stopped before the guys who were attacking her could get up. Unfortunately she found the person to be that Logon guy. He stared at her for a second, probably because her shirt was singed and you could see her black bra, and then said, "What's going on."

"Those, people are attacking me," Sheri said and Logon stopped the bike and got off. He had looked at them and said, "So you're attacking innocent people again." They only glared at him and then ran off toward the woods but before they left that John kid yelled over his shoulder, "We'll be back for you girly."

"I'll be counting on it Pyro," for a second the guys face seemed shocked but he quickly replaced it with a face of anger and ran off.

"You alright kid, did they hurt you," Logon asked looking back at her.

"I'm fine, other than having my shirt being burned and getting thrown around, I'm once again perfectly fine," Sheri said smiling.

"Um, why were they after you," Logon asked as they walked back over to her car that was still as it was unlike the black car that was burning.

"How the hell would I know but I do remember them saying something about Magneto wanting me though," Logon's eyes went wide and said, "You sure they said Magneto."

"Yeah, why, do you know him or something," Sheri asked.

"I do, I think you should come with me. If they were sent by Magneto then you're in danger," Logon said.

"Alright can you hold on a second I have to change my shirt? Damn I'm going to kill that guy if I get my hands on him again he completely ruined it," Sheri said as she got in her backseat of the car and began to rummage through a bag. Soon she pulled out a shirt and then closed the door that also had tinted windows and began to change. When she came out she was wearing another black shirt only this had the Disney character Tinker Bell on it in pink sparkles.

"You like black don't you," Logon asked. Sheri nodded and then said, "My least favorite color is pink but the only reason I got this shirt is because it had Tinker Bell on it with a pissed off expression and it was sort of black." Sheri shut her door and then opened the driver's side door. Logon got on his bike and yelled at her to follow him as she got in. She nodded and told him she would do so. After she started the car he slowly began to drive down the road so she could keep up. After a while of following him she soon found herself traveling on a back road. After a little longer she was driving through the gates of some place called, 'Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters,' or something like that.

* * *

**I hope you liked it because I worked hard on it. I've been writing this a long time and I've actually already finished so heads up, I'm going to be putting a chapter up everyday at the most. Oh and if you don't like this story I don't really care but please do not flame me, keep those bad opinions to yourself because I'm not always in the mood to deal with them. **


	2. Getting to Know Others

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own X-Men I only own the characters I make up from my own crazy mind.

* * *

**+Getting to Know Others+

Sheri got out of her car and looked up at the beautiful building in front of her. She had heard about this place before but she had thought it to be only a rumor. Logon got off his bike and motioned for Sheri to follow him. Sheri began to follow him and once she got inside the building she found it a little hard to keep up after a while. She marveled over the architecture of the building. From the wood and paintings, to the beautiful chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling. It seemed so breathtaking, or at least to her. She was caught up in looking at the building she had not noticed she was lagging far behind Logon until he spoke up.

"Hey kid keep up, you might get lost in this place," Logon said and Sheri turned towards him and frowned. She had always hated being called kid and one time Jason had even called her that and she had thrown him up in the air by using the earth to push him upwards. He had landed pretty hard on his butt and for a week he had refused to sit down. She had gotten her kicks out of that the whole time he was in pain.

"You know I'm eighteen. I'm not exactly a kid," Sheri said with distaste in her voice.

"You know Logon she is right in a way," came a voice from behind Sheri. Sheri whipped around to come face to face with a somewhat old man.

"Who are you," Sheri asked but then felt a pain surge through her head and said, "Don't snoop in my mind, I don't like it."

"How did you know I was doing that," the man asked smiling warmly.

"I'm not stupid, I know you're a telepath and this is a school for mutants. Your name is Charles Xavier and you were supposed to be dead but you really transferred your mind into this body that stands in front of me right now. Like you Professor Xavier, I'm a telepath, though mine is a little weak, yours is strong and when you try to penetrate my telepathic blocks it hurts like hell. I would also like to say that whatever I have behind my mental blocks are mine and I like keeping things to my self, so if you have any questions to ask you must trust me enough to tell them to you and if I don't then that is my business not yours," Isis said a little harshly towards him.

"I'm guessing Logon picked you up somewhere. He has a knack for picking up mutants, do you not Logon," the professor added with a smile.

"I didn't know she was a mutant until just now Chuck. All I knew was to bring her here," Logon said.

"And why would you do that," Xavier asked.

"You should know you can read minds," Logon said in an annoyed voice.

"Yes I know I could do that but I rather hear it coming from you in words to be certain the information I just gathered from up there isn't mixed around with something else," Xavier said.

"I found her at a bar where some guys were picking on her. I helped her out we talked for a few minutes and then she left. As I was driving back here I found her being attacked by Magneto's friends. I scared them off but apparently she said they were after her and also said Magneto wanted her," Logon said.

"I'll look into that but in the mean time, you can stay as long as you need to," Xavier said looking in Sheri's direction.

"Which won't be long Professor. I'm heading out tomorrow towards Boston," Sheri said.

"To take the cure right, listen it doesn't work you'll be wasting your money. They're making people pay for it now when it doesn't even work anymore. How do you think Magneto got his powers back," Logon said and then there was only silence from her. Xavier laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm guessing you've been through a rough time with your mutation, believe me things tend to get better."

"Or in my case worse," Sheri said looking down at the ground.

"How about you stay here for a couple of days and catch up on some sleep and if you want you I could actually enroll you into this school," Xavier said smiling at her in a fatherly way, which reminded her of her father, but then came the pain of knowing he probably wanted to get rid of her. She knew her father was happy for her being a mutant but she had always sensed some dislike toward it. He had always been helpful in trying to improve her control over her mutations but as of lately that had become a little frustrating for him. Sheri needed to come to a decision, it was either stay here with people like her or go back out there and face the world that hated people like her. She came to her decision and looked up at him with a prideful expression and asked, "I was wondering if I can stay here longer than that." Xavier got the message and patted her back as he steered her towards a room with Logon following right behind them.

"I do not mind. I think we have an extra room that is vacant at the moment meaning you will have privacy and how old are you by the way," the professor asked.

"I'm seventeen, but eighteen in about two months. I'm supposed to be a senior right now if that's what you're wanting to know," Sheri stated.

"Okay so I guess I'll have to find a senior around here to help you and show you around and in the meantime I will go see if I can get you enrolled into this school my dear…." Xavier hesitated for a second trying to recall if she mentioned her name but he soon found her blurting out, "Hera, Hera is my nickname and from there is all the information I will give you about my name." Xavier nodded with a knowing smile. About that time a boy appeared from down the hall and was heading their way. He was tall with blond hair and from what Hera could see from a distance he had a handsome pair of icy blue eyes.

"Oh I see you've spotted your senior already, Bobby do you have a moment please," the supposed Bobby looked in the professor's direction and Sheri got to see the most sweetest smile you could ever see on a guy.

"Sure I have a moment Professor what is it," Bobby asked as he took a moment to glance questioningly at Sheri.

"This here is Hera, and Hera this is Bobby. Bobby would you mind helping Hera with her things, I believe they are outside in your car right," Sheri nodded and Xavier continued, "and would you please show Miss. Hera here that vacant room we have in the girl's corridors and then maybe around the mansion." Bobby nodded and said in nice way, "Well come on and let's get your stuff." Sheri smiled now knowing that staying here didn't seem to be that bad of an idea after all.

Bobby and Sheri walked together over to her car and she opened the side door to only find something falling out and when she noticed what it was she blushed a cherry red as Bobby caught sight of it as well.

"So mind telling me how your bra became almost ashes," he asked as she picked it up and through it in the bag along with the same shirt that she had been wearing not to long ago until she was attacked.

"Um let's just say I had a run in only an hour ago with a certain fire wielder named Pyro," Sheri said as a giggle escaped her. She turned to see a confused face and soon found that he was talking to her. "You sure it was Pyro," Sheri nodded and then added, "and three other buffoons, I think one was named Mystique, another Callisto, and the last I believe was named Juggernaut." Bobby nodded as he heaved her bags out of her car.

"So mind telling me why they were bothering you," he asked as she closed her car door and locked it.

"Yeah something about they were supposed to be doing a job for some Magneto person and that I was supposed follow them, but me being me I put up a fight and Pyro got a little ticked when he found I was better than him and his friends so he singed my favorite Linkin Park shirt and my bra as you just saw," Bobby shook his head with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Who would have known my ex best friend had it in him to expose a girl," Sheri turned toward him with her mouth agape and her eyes with shock.

"YOUR CHEERING HIM ON," Sheri yelled at him and Bobby had to restrain from wincing at her loud yelling voice.

"Yes and no, please don't kill me," Bobby said sarcastically. Sheri laughed and said, "I never kill a guy when I first meet him. I always wait until the third encounter and then he becomes a shishcabob." Sheri formed a long icicle in her hand and pointed at him and said, "If your not to careful you might become one on the first."

"Oh so we can control ice huh, well so can I," he said as he flirted with her. He took the icicle from her hand and made it grow large and she only smiled.

"You know Bobby I believe you may be better than me at making icicles," Sheri laughed.

"Yeah well I have had practice on John when he used to stay here. Me and him got into a lot of fights and I always threatened him with one of these," Bobby said laughing and watched as Sheri made the icicle become water in her hand and he became shocked, "That's not all I can do Mr. Drake." He almost fell over at hearing his last name. He was surprised because he didn't remember ever giving it to her.

"How did you just…" but he was stopped as Sheri held up her hand and said, "I'm a telepath as well. I can only read minds and talk to other through minds and that is it. No fancy levitating but if you do see levitating it's coming from my power over air. You'll come to find Bobby that I can be a very surprising woman at times when you can least expect it." Bobby just smiled at her and shook his head as they made their way up to her new room.

After Sheri got settled into her room and unpacked she and Bobby made their way around the building as he explained things to her about the place and classes. He even warned her about certain people around here to stay clear of sometimes. Sheri soon found herself becoming attracted to this boy and she knew exactly why, one he was very, very hot and two he was also very sweet.

When they stumbled upon the kitchen Sheri noticed two boys in the room. One was tall and wore a long brown coat and he had blond hair. The other was tall very well built and had brown hair. When the boys noticed Sheri and Bobby had walked in the room they turned there heads and smiled at them.

"Hey Bobby, who's she," the brown haired boy asked.

"Peter this is Hera, Hera this is Peter," Sheri shook Peter's hand and exchanged hellos with him.

"Oh and this is Warren, Warren this Hera," the blond haired boy looked at her and smiled as she walked over and shook his hand.

"You new or something," Peter asked. Sheri nodded and he smiled and said, "When did you get here."

"Not to long ago, your friend Logon or whatever brought me here after I was attacked by a bunch of Magneto's buffoons," the boys smiled at how she called them buffoons.

"So what's your mutant powers," Peter asked as Sheri sat down on a stool between Warren and Bobby.

"I believe that is my business," Sheri said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"She can make ice and melt it and she's also a telepath like Xavier, but she says she has more tricks up her sleeves other that that," Bobby said and Sheri turned toward him with her mouth agape and said, "I said it was my business not theirs."

"Well believe me your powers around here won't stay hidden for long. We'll figure out sooner or later," Peter said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, we'll see," Sheri said with the same glint in her eyes.

"Hey do you want anything to drink or eat," Bobby asked.

"Um sure do you have any bottled water," Bobby nodded and got up and headed over to the fridge and pulled out a bottled and handed it over to Sheri who began to freeze it some so it was a lot cooler. She opened the bottle and took one long drink and then sat it down and screwed the top back on.

"So Warren you haven't said much tell me about yourself," Sheri said. Warren smiled and said, "My nickname is Angel and my father was the one that developed the cure that doesn't even work."

"Oh I don't care about your father I only want to know about you, besides parents suck, I hate them. They can keep you from your true destiny as well as other things," Sheri said with distaste.

"I take it you don't like your parents," Warren said.

"More than you'll ever know," Sheri said and then changed the subject by saying, "So why do they call you Angel."

"Ummm," he hesitated by saying, "You really want to know." Sheri nodded her head and he sighed and took off his long coat and then she noticed two white wings protruding from his back. She also noticed that to wear a shirt he had to cut two holes so his wings could still be seen. She smiled and said, "Well you really do look like an Angel, sort of like Gabriel. Mind being my guardian angel," she said teasing at last part, which made all the boys laugh in the room.

"What is everyone laughing about," came a girl's voice from the door. Sheri turned around to see a girl with brown hair and was a bit short compared to herself

"Oh we were just having a friendly chat with the new girl," Peter said as he leaned against the counter.

"What, a new girl, why wasn't Jubilee and I informed about this," the girl said smiling at Sheri.

"Because I just got here only a half an hour ago," Sheri said and then got up and made her way over to the girl and said, "I'm Hera and you are."

"I'm Kitty, so what's your power," She asked as they both walked back to the island in the middle of the kitchen to sit back down.

"Don't even try she hasn't even told us and I doubt she will you," Peter said as he walked over and sat beside Kitty.

"Well I told you, you'll get to see my powers in time, and besides I would never show off my powers for a boy…that much," Sheri said averting her eyes to the ceiling smiling and the others laughed.

"Hey what room are you staying in," Kitty asked.

"I believe she's staying in the room next to yours and Rogue's," Bobby said.

"Oh that's cool now I won't have to walk a long way to get to your room," Kitty said.

"Well it's not like you would have to go out your door you could just walk through the wall like you always do," Peter said jokingly.

"Yep," she said.

"Well Hera I believe I should finish showing you around the building come on," Sheri nodded and they both got up and left to tour the rest of the mansion, while the three others in the kitchen talked.

"I think she's going to be the new downfall for Bobby, he seems already caught up in her," Kitty said and then added, "When Rogue finds out he's flirting with another girl she's going to lose it again and I'll have to be the one to pick her up just like a while ago when I had to keep her from going crazy when she broke up with him. Man she's had it rough, first getting her powers back, then breaking up with a guy she's been with for quite a while and now well let's hope she can take this," Kitty said to Peter who nodded at what she said

"Yeah but then again she might be happy for Bobby she said she didn't want him to be unhappy with her and not being able to touch her now that that cure wore off," Peter said. Warren just sat there in silence thinking that girl he just met over. She seemed to be very beautiful and sure as hell had a sense of humor. He thought he better act fast before Bobby became her main attraction. Warren got up and grabbed his coat and told the others, "Umm I'm going, see you later." Peter nodded and told him bye as well as Kitty. Warren then walked out and began to look around for Bobby and Sheri.

John's POV.

John stood there beside Magneto clicking his lighter off and on since he was bored out of his mind. Magneto was making his rounds making sure everyone at the camp was fine and well situated. They had been gathering another army thinking now that the cure didn't work and that now many people wanted revenge so they took this as they're opportunity and pretty much they had a big army. Not to long ago John had explained everything to Magneto about how the plan of getting the girl had failed and surprisingly Magneto didn't seem surprised about it and infact he smiled and said, "So I guess she is a fighter then."

John continued to click his lighter until Magneto spoke up beside him and said, "John I need you to do me a favor." John clicked his lighter shut and looked up and asked, "What would that be."

"It seems that since this dear girl can not be caught physically maybe mentally will do the trick," Magneto said and John only raised his eyebrow at him with a, 'what the hell are you talking about,' expression on his face. "And when I mean mentally I also mean emotionally. You're about the only one that is around her age I can trust with her. I need you to get to know the girl become friends with her lead her to our path. Show her that it's the right thing to do. Basically what I'm saying is I need you to get to her emotionally somehow and persuaded her."

"You mean in a friend way or becoming her boyfriend way," John asked a little intrigued by what he was saying now.

"Either will do John as long as you can persuade her," Magneto said smiling at him as he patted his shoulder.

"Oh I'll do more than that believe me," John said smirking.

Sheri's POV.

Sheri was back in her room now after she had taken a tour with Bobby and even hung out with Warren who had come to help Bobby. Sheri was lying on her bed thinking of both the guys. They seemed really nice especially Bobby and Warren seemed to be a quiet sort of sweet, while Bobby was the guy who was all out there kind of sweet. To her she seemed to be stuck between having a crush on Bobby the Hot Ice Prince of all dreams and Warren the Handsome Angel from Heaven, almost literally. Sheri leaned up when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," She called and in walked a woman with a dark skin tone and white and black hair, which Sheri found to be to her liking. Maybe she should changer her hair color to that as well.

"Hello, my name is Aurora, but Storm is okay if you want to call me that. I was sent to check up on you by Professor Xavier and see if you were settled in," she said with a comforting smile.

"I'm perfectly settled in, and I even know where everything is now thanks to Bobby and Warren," Storm smiled and said, "Yeah those two can be very welcoming, so I also came to ask about your powers. Xavier believes you're a level four mutant which is around his category and he thinks you need to practice your powers but he can't do that until he knows exactly what they are so he can be ready to have everything that is needed for them." Sheri smiled and said, "Well if he really must know then I guess it wont hurt to tell, I can basically control the four elements, water, fire, earth and air. I'm a telepath, I have rapidly healing skin, and these," and right then Sheri made her hands into fists and out came her metal claws.

"Amazing, I've only known one other person that was able to do that," Storm said. Sheri became curious and asked, "Who."

"Well the guy you met at the bar, Logon, well he can do the same thing. I'll bet he'll be happy to find out he isn't the only one," Storm said giggling and soon Sheri found herself doing so as well. To her Storm seemed like she had a big sister sort of attitude, which Sheri found comforting at the moment.

"Well you can tell him about it but he must keep it a secret. I don't want anyone knowing my mutations. I rather them figure it out themselves sooner or later, not by someone telling them," Sheri said and Storm nodded in understandment.

"Well okay then I guess I'm done then, and I believe the professor told me to give this to you," Storm said handing a paper to her with her class schedule on it.

"Thank you," Sheri said and Storm nodded and they said their goodbyes and goodnights as she walked out. Sheri walked over to her window and noticed it was dark out and looked at her clock and found it to be blinking 9:46. She sighed and said, "Another day gone." She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas and then walked into the bathroom and changed. She also brushed her teeth and braided her hair for the night. She came out wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt that hugged her every curve and she was also wearing a pair of lose black and blue shorts that you had to tie to keep from falling down. She yawned as she climbed into bed. She reached over on the side table and set the clock for a certain time to wake up and then turned off the light and then laid back down and closed her eyes. In a matter of moments she was off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay people I'm so sorry about lying about me updating sooner but I totally forgot I was staying at my grandmother's during the weekend. See my grandmother is going in for surgery this week and after it she wont be able to talk for a while because her throat will be swollen. I really don't know what's going on to tell the truth because my stupid parents won't tell me anything, they just keeping hinting at things, and I'm very worried about her so would you keep my grandmother in your prayers please. Oh and I'm also been busy shopping for school supplies and spending what time I have left of the summer with my evil cousin. So please forgive me and to make up for this I promise I'll be more punctual with my chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't then I tried. Oh and by the way, this is a PyroOC it's just going to take a while to lead up to that and Sheri has to have some other crushes too, I mean any normal girl would have more crushes than one, I know I do. This is also set after the thrid movie and a little while after they have found Xavier in a new body and that the cure has worn off. **

**Thanks to **

_Heavenstar3 _

**For reviewing **


	3. Learning New Things

**Enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer- I do not own X-Men I only own the characters I that I make up out of thin air. The already existing ones do not belong to me; they belong to Marvel or to whoever made the movie okay.

* * *

**+Learning New Things +

Sheri awoke to the sound of her alarm clock beeping annoyingly. She hit the snooze button and laid her head back down but she found she could not fall back asleep so she sighed in defeat and rose from her bed. She stood up and stretched and yawned loudly. She then headed over to the dresser and opened it and began rummaging around trying to find a pair of clothes. When she found them she walked into the bathroom and pulled off her nightclothes and undid her hair. She turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up and then got in. It felt so good to have the hot water hitting her skin. She then found that she was going to be late if she didn't get out soon. When she got out she wrapped a towel around herself right as someone knocked on her door. She was screaming a long line of curse words in her head as she walked to the door with only a towel on, and like she had said before, her luck had once again turned out bad. There standing at the door was Bobby who was once smiling at her but now gaping at her soaking wet hair and body that only held only a towel around it.

"Umm…I was umm," he seemed to be at a complete loss of words as he stared at her body.

"Enjoying the view I see," Sheri said being sarcastic and at the same time trying to joke with him about her state at the moment.

"Um no, not that I don't like it but," Bobby was now a little more lost than ever and he quickly remembered what he was going to say.

"I wanted to ask if you know your classes yet," Sheri smiled and said, "Yeah I do, you can come on in it will only take a minute for me to dry off and get ready and then I'll show you the schedule." Bobby nodded as she moved out of the way still holding the door open for him. He walked in and sat down on a large chair she had in her room. He watched, as slowly her body seemed to dry off by itself.

"Something that I like about my mutation is that having power over fire. I can change my body temperature and dry myself off," Bobby smiled and said, "So another mutation of yours is fire." Sheri nodded and he watched as her now dry hair fell in her face. He watched as she walked into the bathroom and once she was out of sight he sighed. He couldn't believe he had found her in this state. A few minutes she walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of lose but tight blue jeans that flared out at the bottom and also had black jewels around the end of the pants as well. She was wearing another black shirt with Evanescence written across it and on the back read Bring Me To Life. She was also wearing a pair of white tennis shoes with black checkmark like signs on them. She also had her hair up in a ponytail and two strips of light caramel brown hair still hanging in her face on either side. In a way she sort of reminded him of Rogue only she was more outgoing then her.

"Don't you where makeup," Bobby asked and he mentally slapped himself for saying that.

"No, I prefer not to where that much or not wear any at all. I think I look perfectly fine without makeup," Sheri said a bit coldly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just surprised that one girl in the world doesn't," Bobby said and Sheri smiled and laughed.

"You know it's like I told you, you'll find many surprises about me," Sheri then reached for a paper on her desk and walked over to Bobby.

"Here you go my schedule," Sheri said as she handed it to him and then sat down in the huge chair with him. He looked it over and said, "You've got all the same classes at the same time I do." Sheri smiled now knowing that and said, "Well maybe the professor thought he should put me near someone I had come to know better." Bobby nodded and said, "Yeah probably did. So you ready to go down and eat some breakfast before we have to go to our first class." Sheri nodded and they both got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen that at the moment was vacant.

"Good we made it here before the little monsters," Bobby said smiling.

"What do you mean by little monsters," Sheri asked.

"I mean the younger kids that tend to give even me a headache," Bobby said with a playful smile. Sheri shook her head as she sat down on the stool.

"So what do you want, we have about practically everything there is," Bobby said.

"If you have any Apple Jacks that will be fine and a glass of orange juice," Sheri said and Bobby quickly went to work getting breakfast ready for her and himself. About that time a girl walked into the room and froze as she noticed Bobby. Bobby turned his head and smiled and said, "Hey Rogue." She said hello and then went to the fridge and pulled out an orange juice carton and then went to pour herself a drink on the other side of the counter. It also seemed like she was avoiding Bobby in a way. When she was done she walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and sat down. She finally looked up and noticed Sheri and said, "Who are you." Sheri smiled and held out her hand and said, " The name's Hera and from what Bobby over there said you're Rogue right." Rogue nodded but didn't shake her hand and also asked, "You new or something." Sheri nodded and she smiled and said, "Well you'll come to find this place can be hectic at times." Sheri smiled and said, "Well I lived hectic every day of my life with my stepsister so I think I can handle this place. Believe me, my stepsister is like the devil itself compared to anything else in this world."

"Oh really, what about yourself," Bobby said as he handed her, her bowel of Apple Jacks and glass of orange juice.

"Well compared to me she might be considered an Angel," Sheri said with a mischievous smirk and glint in her eye. Someone else walked into the kitchen and Sheri quickly recognized him as Logan and said, "Good Morning Logan." He turned to look at her and smiled and said, "Good to see you're still alive. Storm was telling me last night about you. She said something about you having mutant abilities similar to mine." Sheri smiled and held up her hands and then clenched her fist and out came her metal claws and Rogue and Bobby stared in shock.

"Dose that prove it now that I have the same abilities you do," Sheri said and Logan just smiled and said, "Yep and at least now I'll have something in common with you."

"Oh great," Sheri said sarcastically which made Bobby and Rogue almost start laughing.

"Oh it is great, for me at least," Logan said as he started to make some coffee. Sheri just shook her head and then retracted her claws and began to eat again. After a while Bobby nudged Sheri, and she looked up and noticed that Logan had been talking to her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening, what," Sheri asked.

"I was asking where you came from," Logan asked.

"Oh well okay well when a mom and dad…" Sheri started and everyone burst out laughing including Logan.

"No I meant where are you from," Sheri smiled and said, "I'm from Tennessee." Everyone looked at her and Bobby asked, "Then you know about that girl that ran away then." Sheri about coughed on her cereal and asked when she was done choking, "What."

"Yeah the kid was a mutant attacked her stepsister and then the rest of her family. She's considered a wanted runaway now and there's a big award on finding her too. Her father was on the news this morning and from what I can tell he was pretty torn up about what happened. He seems to really miss the girl," Sheri's eyes glazed over for a second while she was in thought and then she came back to and said, "Um I'm going to class I'll see you later." Everyone stared at her as she got up and left.

"Well that was odd it was almost like she…no, probably not, I'm just going crazy," Rogue said and stood up and said, "I'm going to class, see ya later Logan." She didn't even say goodbye to Bobby who she was still trying to get over.

Sheri went through her first two classes all right but in between her third class she felt people starting to notice her and she got many stares. She wanted to turn invisible right then and there. She was quite happy now that after she had left Tennessee she had dyed her hair or the people here would have known who she was by seeing her picture on T.V. She listened as Professor Xavier explained to the class some kind of theory on something but in a way she also was tuning him out. Soon she tuned out everything and began to doodle on her notebook she had brought with her. Before she knew it the bell was ringing and she stood up and closed her notebook. She picked up her newly acquired books and notepad and walked out the door but she soon found Bobby beside her smiling his sweet smile once again.

"So how is your first day going so far," he asked and all Sheri could say is, "Boring." Bobby shook his head and said, "Yeah it is sometimes."

"Hera may I see you for a second," Someone asked from behind her and she turned to see the professor at his classroom door. She nodded and turned back to Bobby and said, "I'll see you later." Bobby nodded and took off as Sheri made her way towards the professor. He shut the door behind her and then walked over to his desk and sat down and then motioned for her to sit down as well.

"I wanted to know when you first found out about your mutation," he asked.

"Um I believe it was when I was fifteen, it scared the crap out of me at first but then I became quiet fond them," Sheri said as she looked up to see the professor in deep thought.

"Is something wrong about that," Sheri asked.

"No, it's just that it's a wonder why you would want to get rid of them if you had grown quite fond of them," he said.

"Living with a family that is only half related to you can be very upsetting and having a mother who's only concerns are the guys she dates is not the best environment and adding to the part that only two people knew my mutation can be even more stressing. Don't get me wrong I adore my mutation it's just that it was stressing trying to keep it away from my birth mother. If I had ever told her, she probably wouldn't accept me like she did and even what she gave me then wasn't enough. I usually strive on my father's guidance, or used to at least," Sheri explained to him and once again he looked in deep thought.

"I also wanted to know if you have ever practiced your mutation before," Sheri shook her head yes and he sighed and said, "I believe with more practice that your mutation grows stronger and maybe soon it might jump up to class five."

"Excuse me but isn't that the highest it can go," Xavier nodded and Sheri shook her head in disbelief and looked back up and said, "You sure if with more practice my mutation can grow to be a class five." Xavier nodded at what she was saying and Sheri felt like she had just been hit by a truck.

"I would like you to practice your mutation every time you get a chance alright. I think you need to be in more control of them," Xavier said and Sheri nodded.

"Am I free to go," Sheri asked.

"Yes you are, oh and by the way I'll tell Storm to train with you in the danger room, I believe Logan can be to rough and I'm getting a little too old," Sheri smiled and said, "You're not old in spirit though." Xavier looked up at Sheri and smiled. She truly was a smart girl as he had thought she would be.

Sheri said goodbye and headed to her next class that was with Storm. As she entered all eyes landed on hers but when she saw Storm's comforting smile she felt better and took a seat next to Bobby. Storm turned back around and began to start writing something on the board and also began to discuss it. Sheri felt someone move a little closer to her and she looked up and saw Bobby.

"So what did he want," Bobby whispered.

"Just wanted to tell me I needed to practice my powers more and that I could be a class five mutant the more I train," Bobby got a shocked expression and said, "Isn't that the highest you can go." Sheri nodded and he looked away for a moment and then said, "What else did he want."

"Oh just to ask me why I wanted to take the cure before," Bobby seemed a little stunned at that but Sheri quickly said, "But that was then and it's in the past. Now start listening to Storm before she catches us talking."

"I believe that may be to late, Hera," Storm said standing right behind Bobby.

"Um Sorry Storm I didn't mean to disrupt class," Sheri said.

"Since this is your first time it's a warning, but as for you Bobby…" Sheri tuned out what she was saying and reached deep in her mind for something else to think about but soon found her mind traveling into other people's thoughts that was in the room. Some were interesting, some unusual, others plain disturbing. After a while she was brought out of her trance by another bell and she shook her head. Class was over already, man she must have been searching through people's minds deeper than she thought. She walked out of the classroom with Bobby beside her but soon she found Warren beside her.

"So what are you doing tonight," Warren said and Sheri could have sworn she saw Bobby get this jealous look in his eyes.

"Um nothing much why do you ask," Sheri asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me tonight," Sheri nodded and once again she swore she saw Bobby out of the corner of her eye glaring with jealousy at Warren.

"Well see you later, I'll come get you later all right," Sheri nodded and then looked around and found Bobby smiling once again at her.

"You know I think Warren's a very handsome guy," Sheri said and she watched as Bobby looked at her and said, "Yeah I guess if you're into winged mutants."

"Well I think his wings are what make him look handsome. He reminds me of a picture that I saw of the angel Gabriel," Sheri said.

"Uh-huh," Bobby said and Sheri then added, "But then again I also think you're a handsome guy as well." Bobby turned around and smiled at her and said, "and I think you're a very beautiful girl." Sheri blushed a deep red at what he said. For the rest of the day they went through there classes perfectly fine. When Sheri made it back to her room she set her newly acquired books down on her bed and then went into the bathroom to put on a bit of makeup for later on that night. After a while she heard a knock on her door and she smiled. She walked over to the door and found Warren standing there smiling down at her.

"So you ready," Sheri nodded as she walked out and closed her door behind her. Warren led her down the hall as they talked quietly about how her classes were. Soon she found herself climbing up the stairs with him and even sooner, she found herself standing on the roof with him.

"Warren what are we doing here," Sheri asked with a bit of worry in her voice. Sheri had always hated heights, probably ever since the day she was born. That might also be why when ever she used her mutation over air to fly above ground she doesn't go far up.

"You'll see," Warren said as he motioned for her to get closer then he said, "Hold on tight to me."

"Why," Sheri said as she put her arms around Warren's neck and he held his arms around her waist tightly.

"You're about to see," Warren said and without Sheri even realizing it she was being lifted up into the air by Warren. She buried her head into his chest while whispering over and over again, "I'm still on the ground, I'm still on the ground, I'm still on the ground." She held onto him tighter in fear of falling and he noticed this and looked down and said, "What's wrong.

"I'm afraid of heights," Sheri said and Warren chuckled and said, "Well I've got you so you don't have to worry about falling." Sheri pulled her head away from his chest and looked into his beautiful brown eyes and said, "You promise." He smiled and said, "I promise." Sheri smiled back and then took in a deep breath before looking around her and all she could do was to gasp. They were so high up but from an aerial view of the school she found that it looked amazing. She wished she could go as high as Warren could but she knew she would be afraid to do it by herself.

"Beautiful isn't it," Warren said and Sheri nodded as she said, "It truly is."

"So what do you think of your stay here so far," Warren asked.

"I think it's been rather well. I mean I've made two good friends that should be enough," Sheri said with a smile.

"And who are these two good friends," Warren asked looking down at her.

"You and Bobby," Warren smiled and said, "Well I've got a good friend too." Sheri smiled as she asked, "Who."

"You," he replied and she only hugged him tighter.

--------

Somewhere else in the US someone was very frustrated and very upset. He looked at his colleagues and said, "First Wolverine, now Sheri. Both experiments great successes and they fall out of the hands of us. Where could that little brat be, I swear if she even gets her hands on that cure…" but the man was stopped in midsentence by another.

"Don't worry Striker, the cure will not work on her since she already is the cure herself. Her blood is rare for a mutant and we believe, just like the other mutant they tested on for the last cure, she might be the right one this time. She may not be able to take it away the moment you step near her but believe me she can either give a mutant his power or take it away and I also believe Magneto knows this already. He'll try to persuade her to go with him and knowing Xavier he'll take her in before him. Our very best choice is to look at Xavier's school first," the other man said.

"He better," Striker grumbled and then added as he looked up, "We'll have to ambush the place at night while they're asleep. It's our best chance Mr. Worthington. If we come during the day then we will surely be beaten because they'll be wide awake and quite dangerous."

"You two don't know my daughter like I do, she'll fight tooth and nail to keep herself safe or the people around her safe. She'll be a hard catch, I suggest you shoot her with a tranquilizer dart before anything," said a very tall and well-built man.

"Yes indeed we should Mr. Collins," came Striker's voice.

"Then it's settled, we'll attack Xavier's School at night a week from now. Hopefully we'll find Sheri and get her back before anyone else realizes what a true asset she really is," Striker said with a sly smile.

--------

Sheri made her way back to her room with Warren escorting her there. After she had said her goodnights to him she walked into her room and smiled. She was truly stuck between a handsome Angel from Heaven and a Hot Ice Prince of any girl's dreams. Now just to choose. Angel from Heaven or Ice Prince. Well whomever she'll choose that's for her future self to decide, but for right now she needed to get some sleep. She got ready for bed and then as she climbed into bed she turned off the light, but unbeknownst to her a pair of eyes were watching her from the corner of the room the whole time. John smirked, as he looked her over. He thought to himself, '_This is going to be fun.'_ John walked over to her window where he had come in before and slowly opened it. He climbed out and down the building where there were some pretty strong vines. Once he reached the bottom he made his way slowly over to the gate making sure no one saw him. Once he made it to the gate he slipped threw the bars that was wide enough for him to fit through and then made his way over to his newly acquired car that he had borrowed from some mutant friend of his. He knew that persuading her was going to be easy now.

Or so he thought…

* * *

**Okay I hope you people enjoyed this one. I started my first day of high school today and it was cool until I found out I had a class with a guy I sort of hate/like. Oh and the girl that I got into a fight with last year is in one of my classes, I mean what were they thinking putting us together in the same class. Other than that I like High School so far but just because I'm a freshman doesn't mean the higher grades can pick on me, I'll make sure of it, (Picks up a chainsaw and smiles evilly). I'm kidding I would never do something stupid like those kids are doing by bringing a gun to school, that's just stupid. I'll just use my body as a weapon, fists, nails, and teeth. Oh my grandmother won't be having surgery until she gets her heart checked and that's been stressing me out. I just found out about it this morning by listening on the other phone in the kitchen that my mom forgot about. HA, if they aren't going to tell me then I'll find out by myself I mean I'm not a child, I'm fifteen god dang it treat me like a pre adult or whatever but whatever you do don't treat me like a child. Do you people get what I'm saying? Well hopefully this week will go well enough were I will be updating on this story on time but it all depends because of school so please don't yell at me for not updating because I will sooner or later, you have just got to trust me. Once again, I repeat, THIS IS A PYRO/OC. Sheri will have to have other crushes other than Pyro I mean everyone does.**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**_Heavenstar3- (_I'm glad that you thought my last chapter was good because I worked so hard on it but I hope this one was even better even though it had very little Pyro in it but hey you got to create a plot right. Thank you by the way for pointing out my mistakes and I hope I fixed most of them in this chapter. Oh and as for the Isis mistake, I was thinking of my other character in another story at the time and I must have put that in instead so sorry about that. Thank you by the way for support I need it and by the way I have faith in everything even in my dear old sweet grandmother.)**


	4. Things Get Difficult

**Enjoy the chapter; this one definitely has Pyro and Hera action in it.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own X-Men. I only own the characters that I make up out of thin air. The ones already made belong to Marvel

* * *

**+Things Get Difficult+

Sheri awoke that morning with a pounding headache for some reason and when she found out why she cursed. Her clock had fallen over during the night on her head. She walked into the bathroom and checked to see if it had cut her but then she remembered, why even look. She could heal herself so she was sure it was healed by now. Sheri went back into her bedroom and headed towards her dresser where she picked out a black mini skirt and a black spaghetti strapped shirt. She slipped those on and then put on a white button up shirt over it and left a few buttons undone so you could still see the black shirt. She threw on a pair of black healed saddles that had a fake white flower on the end of them. Sheri applied some makeup on but not that much. Once she was all done getting ready she walked over to her desk that she had in her room and sat down. She was just about to start typing on her laptop computer when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sheri yelled as she logged onto to her yahoo account to check her email, that sure enough held about a thousands messages from her friends asking where she was.

"Hey just coming by to see if you're doing alright, wow your room looks a lot better then mine. Then again mine's always messy," came a southern voice. Sheri looked around and smiled at Rogue.

"I'm doing fine and as for the room I like keeping everything neat and clean, unfortunately I inherited that trait from my mother," Sheri said rolling her eyes and both Sheri and Rogue laughed.

"So do you like Bobby," Rogue asked.

"To tell you the truth I'm trying to chose between him, or the Angel from Heaven," Rogue laughed as Sheri got a dreamy look on her face.

"So what's he like, you used to date him right," Rogue nodded and said, "I've guess you've heard the rumors about our breakup right." Sheri nodded and Rogue sighed as she sat down on her bed.

"Well he's very sweet and very protective. Believe me he's like no other guy I've met. Any girl would be lucky to have him," Sheri took this in and then after a few moments said, "Is he a good kisser." Both her and Rogue practically rolled on the floor with laughter after she said that.

"Yeah he is," Rogue said between breaths as she calmed down. About that time Peter rushed in and said, "You girls better come and take a look at this, you're never going to believe it." Sheri quirked an eyebrow and so did Rogue as they looked at each other. They jumped up and ran with Peter down the hall to the main hall. When they got there both Rogue's and Sheri's mouths dropped. There standing talking to the professor was John. He had two bags by his side and it seemed to Sheri that he would be staying here longer than a day. She searched his mind but when he realized someone was doing that he looked around and his eyes landed on her and he smirked as he said, "You like looking through people's mind too." The professor smiled at this and said, "You should respect people's private business Hera, I do yours."

"Sorry Professor," Sheri grumbled under her breath and she gave John one last death glare before turning around leaving with Rogue who had done the same. Rogue and Sheri walked into the kitchen and found Bobby there eating away at a bowel of cereal. Thank god it was a Saturday because Sheri knew that if it were a weekday she would die. All her classes were boring and she couldn't talk to Bobby during them.

"So I'm guessing you just saw John by those angry looks on your faces," Bobby said as he looked up at them and smiled.

"You have no clue how mad I am. The last time I saw him, he practically burned my shirt off me," Rogue had to stifle a laugh while Bobby looked his eyes over her attire.

"I never knew you would be the type to wear a skirt," Bobby said with a smile.

"Like I keep telling you Bobby, you'll find many things out about me that you'll find surprising," Sheri said.

"Yeah and it will only take him his whole lifetime to figure it out," came a voice from the doorway. Sheri looked over and found John there with an evil smirk on his face. Oh how much she wanted to smack it off of him or burn his face to where it wouldn't even show.

"So what are you doing here, Magneto finally get tired of you or something," Sheri said looking at him with disgust but on the inside she couldn't help but be a bit attracted to him. He had that bad boy thing that Jason had at one time and oh how she liked that, but like her dad always said, _"Bad Boys are the ones who will hurt you more." _

"No, more like I got tired of him, and some of his other followers, so I decided to comeback here and wreck everyone's lives once again," John said scanning his eyes over everyone and a little more over Sheri.

"So do you still have that shirt that I burnt as a memento of me," John asked and Sheri walked over and sat down by Bobby who put his arm around her waist in a protective way, as if telling John to back off.

"No, I threw that piece of crap out. Not in any way would I would want to remember you," Sheri said in a tone that could kill.

"So is she your new girl or something Bobby? Did you finally decide to dump Rogue since you can't touch her? It must have been a shock when she almost sucked the life out of you again huh. It was a shock to Magneto when he got his mutation back too," John said smirking as he opened up the fridge and pulled out a soda.

"Are you asking for a fight," Bobby said.

"Maybe," John said as he took a sip of his drink. In one second the soda froze in his hand and with the new sudden solid weight he dropped it on the floor.

"If you have a problem with me then fine but you leave Hera and Rogue out of it," Bobby said and then turned to leave with Rogue and Sheri. John mumbled under his breath as they left and then turned back to the soda can. He picked it up and threw it in the trash. He pulled out another one and headed to his old room that he still had to share with Bobby.

Sheri hung out with Bobby and Rogue the rest of the day as they did there best to stay clear of John in fear that one of them might kill him. She also hung out with Angel as well since he had joined them after a while. After it had turned dark Sheri and Rogue retired to bed. As Sheri made her way to her room Kitty stopped her and talked to her a few minutes and Sheri got to meet Jubilee who she found to be a bit of a gossip. When she got done talking to them she went into her room. As she entered and closed the door she heard this annoying clicking sound that would only come from a lighter. She turned around and saw John there, lying on her bed, with a smirk on his face.

"Nice room, can't believe you get it all to yourself though," John said. Sheri glared at him and through clenched teeth said, "Get…Out…NOW."

"Oh come one you know you get lonely being by yourself, you said it in your journal. You also said you longed for someone to hold you and love you. I can do both of those," John said smirking at her.

"YOU READ MY JOURNAL…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Sheri yelled as she ran at him and tackled him to the floor. They wrestled on the floor for a few moments before Sheri got him pinned and had gotten her journal back from him.

"And that's how I like it, a woman on top," John said smirking.

"You sick pervert," Sheri yelled jumping up but soon found John had her pinned down.

"So you like Iceman huh. Well if you give me a chance I'll show you want a true man can do," John said whispering into her ear so very closely.

"And I'll show you what a true woman can do," Sheri said as she kneed him right where it hurts. John rolled off her holding his crotch and she smiled in triumph.

"What's going on," came a voice from the doorway. Sheri looked over and found Kitty, Jubilee, and Warren.

"He came into my room, read my journal, and then I hit him where it hurts," Sheri said as John slowly got up and glared at her and then the rest of them.

"Get out of her room," Warren said as he walked over and practically dragged John out of her room.

"Thanks Warren," Sheri yelled down the hall after him as he dragged John along with him.

"No problem," he called back. Kitty, Jubilee, and Sheri burst out laughing at the scene that they had just witnessed.

The next day was even more eventful. John had almost gotten the crap beaten out of him by Bobby when he had grabbed Sheri's butt and Bobby had seen it. Before Sheri could even react John was a popsicle. He was thawed out a little while later by some other controller of fire who took some pity on him. Sheri hung out with Jubilee, Kitty, and Warren the whole day. Warren had given each girl a turn to be flown up into the air and get to see an aerial view of the place. Sheri hesitated for a few seconds when it was her turn but Warren promised her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. After that she let him take her up in the air again and she got to see what it looked like in the day and she found it to be nice.

John watched from the side in hatred. She could enjoy these idiots but not him. This was going to be harder than he thought and even more, now that he was closer to this girl. He was actually starting to like her more. She seemed like a fun type and a bit like him. He knew he had to do his job for Magneto but it just got harder.

Later that day Sheri went with Storm to a training room and Storm helped her practice her powers. Sheri was a bit surprised by Storm's mutation and was always kept on her toes, because if she was caught off guard she got beat, Bad. Storm however even found Sheri to be a good fight. She hoped that a day would never come when she would have to fight Sheri or they would both be going down. After training was over Sheri made her way to her bedroom where she found Bobby waiting for her out in the hall.

"Hey Bobby," Sheri said with a smile gracing her lips.

"Hey Hera…um I wanted to know if you knew how to ice skate," Sheri looked at him and frowned as she said, "Why."

"You up to coming with me to find out," Bobby asked with a sly smirk as he crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"Why not," Sheri said shrugging her shoulders. Sheri and Bobby walked down the hall and towards the door that led out back and too the huge pond. When they got to the pond, Bobby smirked at her and then placed his finger on the water and it immediately froze over. Sheri smiled and sat down on the edge and slowly created ice blades on her shoes for her to be able to skate. Bobby did the same and once he was done he got up on the ice and then helped Sheri up. To his surprise she skated off without him.

"I thought you couldn't skate," Bobby said as he skated up next to her.

"I never said I didn't know how, you just assumed that I couldn't," Sheri said as she came to a sudden halt and looked at him.

"True," Bobby said as he crossed his arms.

"So is this how you treat all your girls, take them ice skating on a beautiful night when they least expect it," Sheri asked.

"No I've only done this for two people, you, and Kitty. I did it for Kitty to cheer her up, and I'm doing it for you for well…" Bobby started but trailed off.

"Come on Bobby tell me," Sheri said with a smirk plastered on her face. Bobby skated closer to her and leaned closer and said, "I'm doing it for you because I like you, a lot." Sheri blushed and before she knew it they were kissing. Rogue was right, he was a good kisser.

John watched close by, hidden in the darkness with a very angry expression on his face. Of all the people she had to fall for, it had to be good old Bobby Drake. He knew now his job might as well be impossible. He was so pissed off right now and well he felt some other feeling but couldn't place it until he looked back at them kissing, then he placed it. It was jealousy. A very bad thing to feel and right now he was feeling it all right. He was jealous because Bobby had the perfect girl, and him, well he had nothing. Them kissing only meant now he had to try harder more than ever. That meant he was going to have to be the romantic guy he wasn't. Oh how he loathed Bobby right now.

John wasn't the only one watching. Warren watched from his window as well with a sorrowed face down at them. He knew Bobby was a good romantic and sooner or later Sheri would go to him, but then again Warren still might have a chance with her. You never know, she could not really like Bobby that much. Warren looked down and saw Sheri pull away from him with a confused look and then skate away as she melted the ice on her shoes and the pond. Bobby fell into the water with a loud splash. Sheri however did not since she simply walked on water. Warren smiled and said, "I've still got a chance."

John watched this as well and had to keep from laughing out loud as Sheri passed him without her even seeing him. After she was gone John walked out of the shadows and towards Bobby and said, "So she didn't like you kissing her huh. I guess your charm has finally faded." Bobby glared at John and said, "You stay out of this. It's not like you haven't done anything to get near her. Even Angel's tried but she just doesn't seem interested in anyone."

"Oh she's interested, believe me, it's just at the moment she's confused. With three guys after her it's hard not to be. She knows she's manipulating us and she's happy about it. She'll keep it up just to entertain herself. All women do," John said as he gave Bobby a hand up. Bobby ignored his hand and got up by himself. Bobby stared daggers at his ex best friend and then in the most poisonous voice he could muster he said "Stay away from her John or I swear I'll…" but he was caught of by John who taunted, "You'll do what Iceman." John opened his lighter and in one second had a flame was lit in his hand while Bobby's hand froze over in ice. They stared at each other for a while daring one of them to make a move. Bobby finally turned around and left.

"Once again your leaving another fight, your as weak as a worm," Bobby just kept on walking and John smirked knowing that he still had hit a nerve in Bobby. He still had his touch and always will. John made his way back to the building and then up to Sheri's room. When he got there he knocked on the door and he heard a 'come in'. John opened the door and walked in. He found Sheri on her bed with her laptop up on her lap typing away.

"I saw what happened out there with you and Bobby," John said as he walked over and sat on her bed.

"Yeah so," Sheri said as she typed away on her computer.

"By the looks of it, he has a thing for you, but then again so dose Angel," John said with a smirk as he leaned back on her bed and put his hands behind his head. Sheri stared in disgust at him while she secretly concealed the desire to kiss him. Yes indeed, she was slowly starting to form a crush on John to, but as much upsetting, as it was she still handled her emotions around him perfectly well.

"Well they're not the only ones and we both know it," Sheri said as she scanned his body and then mentally slapped herself for doing so. She shouldn't be doing that to him, he should be doing that to her while she slapped him for it. Sheri actually couldn't help herself as she stared at his body. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. His shirt was really loose but whenever he laid down it seemed to form fit over his chest making him look hot.

"What do you mean by they're not the only ones," John said as he leaned up and looked at her.

"Because you, St. John, also seem to be after me. For what reason I do not know," Sheri said with a sweet smile as she closed her laptop.

"You've been in my mind," John said but Sheri cut him off before he could yell by saying, "and you've been in mine, which is my journal."

"Fine we're even but no more looking in my mind got it," John said as he started his lighter and began to play with a fireball that she quickly stole from his hands and created several figures, one of a man and woman dancing and John stared in amazement. He had never learned to do that.

"How are you doing that," John said and Sheri smiled to herself and said, "Here start another fire." John did as she said and then listened for more instructions after a fire was in his hands.

"Now concentrate hard on what you want it to be, and I mean really hard. Erase everything around you and clear your mind," Sheri said and John tried to do what she said and by a miracle he too now had a man and woman made of fire dancing upon his hand.

"Beautiful," John said under his breath.

"I know, fire has always attracted me. I'm like the moth and the fire is the light, I can't get enough of it. I used to collect lighters when I was younger. You know the decorated ones and odd shaped ones," John stared at her in wonder. She had a little piece of everyone inside her. She truly was a goddess like her nickname said. No wonder her friend had given it to her. John leaned closer to her and soon their faces were only inches apart. John closed the gap between them with light kiss that soon turned passionate as Sheri was drawn into it.

'_What am I doing I'm supposed to hate him with my very soul'_ Sheri thought as put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. '_I'm kissing him, that's exactly what I'm doing. Who cares, I, now have a sexy fire demon to add to my list of guys that I like and besides I've been thinking about him every since he got here. Who knew anger could turn into something like this.' _

'_What in the hell am I doing, this wasn't supposed to happen. All I'm supposed to do is persuade her into becoming a follower of Magneto's, but instead I'm sitting here making out with her like Bobby had been doing only a few moments ago,'_ John thought as his hands traveled along the curves of her body. He felt that jealousy come back and then triumph and possession take over, _' I bet Bobby hasn't gone this far with her.'_ John pushed her back gently onto her bed as the kiss deepened and the passion grew fiercer. John's hands traveled slowly to her chest and the whole while she had let out a moan which egged John on, _'Take that Bobby, I'll better you're never be able to make her feel the way she's feeling now.' _

Just as they were getting heating up it died down from a knock on the door that scared the crap out of them. John jumped off of her realizing what he had been doing and she jumped back as well also realizing what she had been doing. They both looked at the door and yelled come in as they quickly straightened themselves out.

"I was just coming to check up on Hera and see if she was alright, I saw her earlier tonight with Bobby and saw everything that happened," came Warren's soothing voice.

"I'm fine Warren," Sheri said smiling a sweet and loving smile at him, which he returned with one of his own.

"Do you want me to haul John out of your room for you again," Sheri smirked and said, "Why thank you Warren that would be lovely." She could see John visible gulp at that and started to back away but it was no use. Warren grabbed a hold off him and threw him out. He walked over to the door and just before closing it said, "Goodnight, Hera." "Night Warren, Night John," Sheri said with a wicked smile as she went to get ready for bed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter people because this one was a little hard to do. I know I've made some mistakes in it but deal because any normal person makes mistakes all right. I bet even JK Rowling makes mistakes. Okay I know you have to like this chapter because it now had Pyro and Hera action in it and there may be more to come, you never know. Well I'll put up another chapter as soon as I can. **

**PLEASE PEOPLE _REVIEW_! I'M DYING HERE FOR MORE REVIEWS. **


End file.
